Hurt
by Dr. Hairspray
Summary: Ritsu and Tohru are too similar for sex between them to go smoothly. Tohru/Ritsu.


_Hurt_

**Pairing:** Tohru/Ritsu

**Genre:** Romance, Humor ('cause hopefully it'll make you laugh)

**Ratings:** M

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Takes place after the curse is broken, had a reference to a future pairing, contains slight hint of slash, and there's lime.

**Word Count:** 653

**xXxXxXx**

Their relationship was a cute one, full of shy smiles and entwined hands and stutters.

She was the one to tell him that it was okay when he screwed up or wore women's clothes (it was a little awkward when he first came to pick her up from school) or freaked out.

He was the one to help her out of her confusion, whether it be from math or life, to guide her when she lost her way.

They were their own support.

Ritsu learned not to apologize for breathing, that it was okay to want something. Tohru learned that it was okay to be sad every now and then, to demand some attention when she felt like it.

But a real turning point in their relationship was when they finally did _it_. Sex.

Was that ever a hurdle to jump over.

xXx

"Oh!"

"Ah! Did I hurt you? I'm so-"

"N-No …"

Ritsu looked over Tohru worriedly. She was flushed and panting and beautiful, but she had the oddest look on her face. Ayame-san had said that women liked it when men did that to their chest, but why didn't Tohru look happy? And why was she gritting her teeth like that?

Maybe if he tried again?

Gathering his resolve, he did it again, lowering his mouth to her pert breast and scraping his teeth over her erect nipple

Eyes widening, she arched to him, making that low moaning noise again.

Ritsu jumped. He knew he had hurt her! He was so horrible, so shameless. Their first attempt at sex (at the prompting of everyone from two-thirds of the Mabudachi Trio (especially Ayame, but Shigure put in his two cents whenever he could) to Tohru's Yankee friend, and he had screwed it up!

Sitting up, he opened his mouth to apologize when Tohru grabbed him around the gaping collar of his undone kimono and hauled him down to her eye-level.

"Ritsu," she panted, eyes uncharacteristically serious, "you didn't hurt me, and if you stop now, you will be in BIG trouble."

Ritsu's mouth dried at the look in her eyes. Tohru was never forceful, though her friends definitely were. It was … what was the word …

She leaned down and ran her tongue lightly over his nipple, biting down gently.

"See?" she muttered to his beet red face after he had stopped writhing. "It doesn't hurt at all, does it?"

Oh yes, that was the word. _Arousing_.

They experimented with each other for the rest of the night in that fashion. Ritsu would do something to her and then, to reassure him, she would so the same to him.

Who knew they could give each other exactly what they wanted with little outside influence? (Ignoring the years of conversations, hand gestures, and even diagrams that their friends and family had lovingly provided, despite blushes, frantic waving, and even fainting).

But really, it was very little outside influence.

But afterwards, some of the (_still_) lingering shyness had totally dissipated between them. They didn't ravish each other in front of others (like Kureno and Uo were prone to do), or flirt outrageously (like Ayame and Shigure still did to this day), but they weren't afraid to tell each other what they wanted. This transferred over to their interactions with others, and everyone who knew either of them had to agree …

All they had needed was a good lay to gain a little confidence.

(Though Ritsu still dressed in traditionally feminine outfits, but not because he felt less secure. Tohru liked to be able to slip through the folds of his clothes easily, without the hassle of buttons, as they learned a few months later after a rather touchy incident involving Ritsu in a tux and Tohru shredding it with sewing scissors because because neither of them were good with all those snaps and buttons. Oops?)

FIN

Dude, parenthesis like WHOA.

(Insert standard demand/plea/bribe/threat for reviews)


End file.
